Harry Hawnt
Harry is a Character who appears in Nothing Left by IDEK. He is one of the characters who was Originally in the Warehouse Group with Johnathon, Hope, Miles, Claude, Malcolm, Jacob, Nikki Maleire and William, Personality Despite appearing in All Episodes, he hasn't had Enough Screen time for His Personality to be Fully apparent. He does appear to be fairly secretive, Lying about fairly un-important things. He often does his own thing without the permission of others, such as taking guns around and apparently using them. He has shown to not really accept the new ways, often complaining about certain actions being illegal or wondering where his mum is.He has been shown to have a good memory, often bringing up things Johnathon said that contradict his previous statements. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about his life before the apocalypse other than his Mum used to go to a Golf Club, Post Apocalypse For the First Few Days of the Apolcalypse, Harry was holed in the Warehouse alongside all the other Main characters. His parent's weren't nearby but for some reason he didn't express any concern for that. On the Night of the 10th Day he found a Walker hanging from the Warehouse and alongside the others discovered fairly early on that the Bite wasn't what made people turn. The Next Day, while most of the Group were out to get supplies, Harry,Hope Malcolm and Jacob got caught by Bandits, Trying to put up a fight but ending up being pinned to the wall, He was saved by Johnathon and then ran away. When the Hoard Arrived He made it out perfectly unscathed. And didn't show much emotion for Claude's Death. and taking note of every single corpse they encountered. 2 months later,Harry didn't show much intrest in anything, mainly just doing his own thing and occasionally singing. When terry's group attacked he was presumably knocked unconscious by Benji and then taken to the others In the reception. after Nikki killed most of them he was freed and somehow got ahold of Hope's Rifle, he brought up his parents in this episode, but it was short lived. In Episode 3,Harry seemed Remarkably depressed. Only really talking with Jacob or offering ideas if everyone else was talking, after taking the Golf Club all he really did is sit there, then he asked the question of when is mum coming back?, Which caused Johnathon and Jacob to start worrying about him. After Lorna was shot he went upstairs to check the attic out, and almost immediately left after seeing the amount of walkers in there. In Episode 4, he was first seen sitting near the door. and ran out as soon as he saw the Walkers coming out of the Attic.He was Last Seen running into the direction of the forest. Killed Victims *One Bandit(Indirectly Caused) *Possibly a Few Zombies Trivia *Harry has been stated to be teaching himself how to use a gun **Although it is unknown if he is actually using it *Harry Claimed to Have Head lice ** This May have been a lie,however *Harry is one of the Four Characters to have their designs shown before the fic Began Category:Characters Category:Nothing Left